


Daddy Feels

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Tom, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, POV First Person, daddy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's wife wakes up in the middle of the night to find him gone from bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the ISTL trailer

Pain shot up my back from lying flat for too long. I gasped and rolled onto my side gingerly. That was when I noticed Tom wasn’t in the bed. The mattress had lost almost all his body heat from the covers being thrown back. I sat up slowly, wincing as again, pain shot through me. This time it came from my lower belly, more specifically from my cesarean incision. I glanced at clock. It was close enough to take my next dose of pain meds.  
That’s when I heard his voice. Singing softly through the baby monitor. Of course, he’d gotten up with the baby and let me sleep, thankfully. But he’d apparently decided to stay instead of returning to bed. I gritted my teeth as stood, bracing myself against the pain. Each step took longer than I wanted. I trailed my fingertips along the wall, grabbing the doorjamb as I came to a stop in the doorway of the nursery.  
There Tom stood, barefoot and black track pants. He’d been shirtless when we went to bed so he must have pulled the Coriolanus tee on when the baby began to cry. I rested my head against the jam, listening to him softly sing to our child. His large hand cradled the small head of blonde hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. How did I know it was Aubrey, our daughter? Her twin brother, our son Keats, had come out bald.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up, bear?”  
He looked up, his eyes wide as if he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He smiled, proud papa that he was. “You were sleeping so well. Keats decided he was hungry then before I could get back to bed, Aubrey decided that while I was at it, she was hungry too.”  
I smiled. Half of my world stood before me. The other half snored away in their rooms at the other end of the hall. He kissed her forehead again then laid her back into the crib. The soft led lights glowed from the stars cut into the sides of the crescent moon cradle.  
I watched him cross the room to me, all the love I felt for this man shining in my eyes. And tears, yes tears. Damn hormones. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. The tears escaped down my face. “Come on, ducky. Let’s go back to bed.” I nodded and looked up at him. He wiped my tears away with the back of his fingers. “I hope those are happy tears.” I nodded again, unsure of my voice. “Are you alright, baby?”  
“Yea, yes, I’m fine. I’m just so happy.”  
He smiled and it made my world shine a little brighter. “That makes two of us.” He kissed me lovingly on the lips and carefully wrapped his arms around me. “Come on, you need your rest and I need to snuggle my wife.” He kept his arm around my waist as we slowly walked down the hall back to our bedroom. He helped me into bed then covered me up, climbing into bed alongside me. He cuddled up to my back, wrapping his arm around my torso loosely. The sound of his breath and the scent of his sweat and cologne lulling me to sleep.


End file.
